This project is an extention of a previously approved study of Laron Dwarfism. The purpose of this study is to determine whether by-passing growth hormone by injection IGF-I will produce anabolic effects in patients with growth hormone insensitivity, resulting from either a receptor defect or from the production of growth hormone antibody.